


A Blast of Advent

by neuewayve



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Advent 2018, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuewayve/pseuds/neuewayve
Summary: Advent drabbles from within A Blast from the Past universe





	1. Gift Wrapping

“Bernie, darling. I need your fingers.” 

Bernie was barely through the door when Serena’s words carried through from the kitchen, her already pinkish cheeks from the cold darkened to a shade of red. “Er Serena,” Bernie choked out. “I’ve um... I've got your mum with me. Found her on the doorstep.” 

Serena poked her head round the kitchen door. “Hi Mum, sorry be with you in a moment. Just need to borrow Bernie.” Bernie glanced across to Adrienne, their eyes meeting for the briefest moment and Bernie offered an awkward smile. “Quickly.” Serena added when neither woman moved from their stiffened stance by the front door.

Adrienne headed off into the living room, muttering to herself, and Bernie moved along the hall to the kitchen. “Serena, what–” 

“Put your finger there.” Serena instructed as soon as Bernie was through the door. She crossed the kitchen, replaced Serena’s finger with her own, pressing down on the festive paper, awaiting the tape that Serena neatly placed along the join.


	2. Family

It was Bernie’s first Christmas with her family, her first Christmas of being woken by an over excited eight year old bounding into Serena’s bedroom, jumping on the bed to wake them. 

Serena had warned Bernie that would be the case when she’d suggested coming round straight after her hectic Christmas Eve late shift. But Bernie wasn’t dissuaded, wanted to wake on Christmas morning with her girls. She just hadn’t realised how early and how excited Elinor would be. 

Having quietly crept into Serena’s bed just before two, Bernie was now being bounced awake at a little past six. She groaned, buried her face in the pillow. Serena, biting back a chuckle at Bernie’s reaction, told Elinor sternly, “Ellie, it’s too early, go back to bed.” 

Elinor whined in reply, “But it’s Christmas.” 

“And it’s six o’clock in the morning, Elinor.” Knowing her daughter wouldn’t acquiesce and not having the energy to argue she encouraged her to settle between herself and Bernie with the hope she’d drift off and allow them at least another hour’s sleep.

It was almost half seven when Elinor stirred again, nought to sixty in about three seconds as she woke and realised it was Christmas morning, her first Christmas with Bernie; her first Christmas as a proper family.


	3. Carol Singing

Elinor stepped onto the stage along with her fellow classmates, every one of them casting their eye out into the audience, searching the sea of faces for their loved ones beaming encouraging smiles back at them. 

Elinor was no different; with a hopeful smile she scouted the crowd in search of her parents. She felt a nervousness. Not from the prospect of performing in front of a room full of parents and teachers but from the worry that perhaps her parents didn’t make it. Unable to spot them, her smile faltered and she began desperately searching. 

Just as the opening bars began to ring out on the piano, she caught sight of them, tucked away in the back corner with matching bright smiles. And as Elinor took centre stage for her solo, Bernie and Serena looked every bit the proud parents but it did leave Bernie wondering where Elinor got her talent for singing.


	4. Mrs Claus

Bernie lay on the bed, enjoying a few minutes peace after a chaotic day, wanting nothing more than to slip under the covers and drift off to sleep. But Serena had other ideas. Bernie looked up to see her standing provocatively in the doorway. Raking her eyes over her lover’s body, and after regaining the ability to speak, she stated with a smirk, “Mrs Claus.” 

“One last gift for you to unwrap.” came the purred response.

Bernie wasted no time in moving over to where Serena stood; she didn’t touch her, not yet, just simply took in the sight before her. Then her hand travelled round to the back of Serena’s thigh and, maintaining eye contact, drew a solitary finger tantalisingly slowly up the seam of the stockings to meet with soft, warm skin. 

Serena gasped at the contact and shot forward to capture Bernie’s lips in a hungry kiss; Bernie’s tiredness forgotten as she stripped Serena of her cloak to reveal a red lace lingerie set. Guiding her over to the bed, laying her down gently she took her time to enjoy the best gift of the day.


	5. Puppy

Bernie brushed the snow off the park bench, placed the blanket down for herself and Serena to sit. Huddled together for warmth and comfort, they watched as Elinor ran around with Star following closely at her ankles, yapping playfully. 

Serena hadn’t been too happy when Bernie walked through the door with the little ball of fluff, especially as she had taken an immediate liking to her Jimmy Choo shoes. Bernie joking about the dog having expensive taste didn’t help the situation.

But as the weekend progressed, Serena softened towards her, even allowed her to cuddle up on the sofa with them, although she wasn’t too pleased when the pup tried to join in on a kiss the couple were sharing. 

And when the time came for Dom to collect her, to take her back home, Serena realised she would miss her, the little bundle of chaos wreaking havoc as she darted from room to room. Not that she would ever admit to it.


	6. Mistletoe

It was nearing midnight when Serena stumbled through the front door. She put her keys down on the side, a little too heavily, making a loud jangling noise which she immediately shushed before tiptoeing into the living room in search of Bernie.

She found her sat on the sofa, half dozing, half watching a film. “Hello.” Serena drawled as she leant over Bernie, placing a hand either side of the blonde’s shoulders to hold herself up.

Bernie chuckled at the head band Serena was sporting, flicked the small piece of foliage that hung in front of her partner’s face. “What’s this?”

“My gift from my secret Santa.” she slurred, then added in a whisper with a devilish grin, “It’s mistletoe.” She then proceeded to climb on the sofa, her legs astride Bernie’s thighs, and kissed her sloppily, hungrily, leaving the taste of Shiraz on Bernie’s lips.


	7. Waiting

Like all children at Christmas, Elinor was excited and couldn’t wait. Usually it was all about the presents she’d hope to receive, the excitement of unwrapping gifts, playing with new toys but this year was different. This year was her first Christmas with Bernie and she was excited to share the day with her. 

In her eagerness, she’d bounded into Serena’s room, woke her parents too early and had to wait before she could hurry them downstairs to begin their first family Christmas; to celebrate a Christmas she’d been waiting her whole life for.


	8. Snowball Fight

Serena came back out into the garden with a carrot and an old scarf, the finishing touches to the snowman they’d spent the afternoon building, and found herself on the receiving end of a rather large snow ball.

“Who threw that?” she questioned in mock indignation, stopping in her tracks.

Both Bernie and Elinor stood, attempting a picture of innocence but Bernie’s tell-tale smirk told her who the culprit was.

Serena, grabbing a handful of snow, chased after Bernie; Elinor stood giggling as she watched her catch up to Bernie, laughed all the more when she received a face full of snow. Serena, momentarily distracted by her triumph, was caught off guard and found herself being pulled close by the blonde; ice cold lips, tasting of snow pressed firmly against her own.

After initially fighting back, attempting to push Bernie away, she relaxed into the kiss and, as they were beginning to lose themselves in the moment, a snowball hit Serena on the shoulder, another followed in quick succession landing on Bernie’s arm. 

“Right, that’s it.” Serena untangled herself from Bernie to gather up a pile of snow, Bernie bent down to do the same, lobbing the hastily formed snow in Elinor’s direction, only for her to duck behind the snowman for cover. A full on snowball fight ensued; what started out as two against one soon became a free for all as snowballs flew in all different directions. 

Lost in the chaos and fun, they failed to notice the lone figure approaching; that was until a stray snowball met with the unknown person. The fun and laughter seized as three sets of wide eyes shot across the garden to see an unimpressed looking Adrienne, a clump of snow sliding down her coat. They stood waiting, fearing her response.

“I’ll get the kettle on; make you all a hot drink to warm you up when you’ve finished… playing.” Adrienne spoke flatly but as she made her way up the path, Bernie was sure she caught a hint of a smile playing on her lips.


	9. Christmas with Adrienne

Feeling Bernie begin to stir against her shoulder, Serena nuzzled into her hair, whispered, “Hi, sleepy head.” 

A small groan reverberated in Bernie's throat. “Sorry.” she croaked out, her voice husky with sleep. 

“It’s okay.” Serena pressed a kiss into the tousled blonde locks. “Mum’s been keeping Ellie entertained.” 

Bernie blinked open her eyes, raised her head to see the plethora of paper creations scattered atop the coffee table. “Wow, someone’s been busy.”

“Gran’s been teaching me the art of paper folding.” Elinor stated happily, stopping midway through working on her newest creation, keen to show Bernie what she’d made. “I made this one for you, it’s a wolf.”

Bernie carefully took hold of the paper object, twisting it to examine her daughter’s handy work. “It’s amazing.”

“Do you want to have a go?” Elinor asked excitedly, already pulling Bernie off the sofa, not allowing for a response. “Come on, we can make star’s. Mum you too.” 

Serena slid off the sofa, onto the floor to sit beside Bernie; ready to spend the rest of Christmas afternoon folding and creasing paper, creating little works of art.


	10. Hospital Kisses

With the festive season in full force at Holby and St James’ alike, both Bernie and Serena had been working long hours. They’d barely seen one another all week let alone spent any time together and tonight was no different. 

Serena was settled in her office, a long evening of paperwork ahead of her, attempting to make a dent in the stack that only seemed to be growing. She’d asked not to be disturbed unless it was an absolute emergency, so naturally she wasn’t best pleased when she heard the door opening. That was until she looked up to see who the intruder was. Her stern glare immediately softened, making way for a fond smile, at the sight of her partner standing in the doorway, a guardian angel bearing gifts of pizza and Shiraz.

Serena had been hard at it for a couple of hours and Bernie’s arrival was the perfect time for a break, a welcome distraction. They sat together on the office floor, propped up against the wall, eating their pizza, sipping their wine. “Hmm, this is perfect.” Serena said, dropping her head to the side to meet Bernie’s gaze. “Thank you.” She leant in, Bernie doing the same to meet for a kiss.

“I’ve missed you.” Bernie murmured against Serena’s Shiraz stained lips, shifting closer, finding a more comfortable position to continue the kiss. 

“I missed you too.” Serena responded before moaning into Bernie’s mouth as the kiss deepened. 

“How much longer do you think you’ll be?” Bernie asked when their lips eventually parted.

Serena let out a breath as she calculated and regrettably informed the blonde, “At least another hour, maybe two.”

“Okay, well Ellie’s staying at your mum’s for the night.” Bernie told her, linking her fingers with Serena’s. “And I will have a hot bath ready and waiting for you to sink into when you get home.”

“Hmm, I love you.” Serena spoke softly as she closed the gap between them, their lips meeting for a tender kiss.


	11. Tradition

Most of Serena’s Christmas traditions stemmed from her mother, something they would do together. Serena appreciated these traditions, realised the importance of them; her relationship with Adrienne wasn’t always easy so it was nice they had something to share. Adrienne would measure out the ingredients for a rich fruit cake and they’d both make a wish as they took a turn to stir the mixture. They’d decorate the tree together; when Serena’s father was alive he would be the one to adorn the top with the star. And on the Christmases she’d shared with Bernie in the past, she would leave the star until the blonde returned home to her and was able to place it atop the tree.

When she became a mother herself, Serena carried on these traditions. Elinor would join them in taking a turn at stirring the Christmas cake mixture, with a little help from Serena when she was very little. They would decorate the tree together, Serena allowing Elinor to place the finishing touch to the top, lifting her up to position a shining gold star. 

It had become tradition that Elinor would place the star on top of the tree and every time she did so Serena couldn’t help but think of Bernie. The first Christmas Bernie was back in their lives they decorated the tree together, and when the time came for the finishing touch, Serena stood back, smiling as she watched both Bernie and Elinor lift the star to the top of the tree.

Along with the well-worn family traditions that had passed down through her mother, Serena wanted to make her own, wanted something she could share with her daughter, something that was theirs. And so a new tradition was born; Christmas eve, her first Christmas as a mother, she sat down with Ellie on her knee and opened one present with her daughter, a glimpse into the excitement of what Christmas day, and stack of presents, would bring.

Bernie missed out on this McKinnie mother/daughter tradition the first Christmas she spent with her family, busy working into the night at St James’. But this year she made sure she was able to share the moment with both Elinor and Serena because this year they had a special gift for their daughter. The news that Bernie’s insemination was successful, that later in the new year Ellie would become a big sister to a little brother or sister. Little did they know at the time that it would be both a brother and a sister; that Bernie would give birth to twins.


	12. Sparkles

Another cascade of sparkles fell, once again lighting up the clear night sky, illuminating both Serena and Bernie’s content faces. It wasn’t yet New Year’s Eve but close enough for nightly firework displays, and as it was a crisp, dry night they decided they would enjoy the spectacle.

Having wrapped up warm, gathered blankets and wine, they'd quietly slipped out into the garden and settled close on the bench. Bernie watched the sparkle of coloured lights reflecting in Serena’s eyes, thinking just how lucky she’s been this year, how lucky she is to have the life she does, especially when she had come so close to losing it.


	13. Christmas Jumpers

It was the night before Christmas jumper day; Serena appeared from the en suite, posed in the doorway, modelling the jumper she’d be wearing the next day and asked Bernie, in a slightly sultry tone, “What do you think?”

Bernie looked up from her book, peering over the top of her glasses, her eyes raking over her partner’s figure, clad only in a festive jumper, legs bare. With a smirk, she answered, “I think I’m a very lucky woman.”

She put the book down on the bedside table, slowly took off her glasses, placing them down on top of the book. In the meantime Serena had made her way over to the bed, stood within reaching distance of Bernie. 

Bernie shifted, swivelled on the bed to sit on the edge, her bare legs either side of Serena’s bare legs. She reached out, softly stroked her hands up Serena’s legs, ghosting over the bare skin, lifting the knitwear to reveal lacy knickers. “Very lucky indeed."

“I’m glad you–” Serena inhaled sharply, biting her lip as Bernie’s finger’s worked their way beneath the lace covering her behind. “approve. I’ve got a matching one for you.”


	14. Candlelight

The house was still when Bernie arrived home, unusually so for this time of evening. With a curious frown she shed her coat and scarf and set about investigating the quietness. With no sign of anyone downstairs, she headed up, quietly climbing the stairs to see Elinor’s door open, she popped her head inside to find it empty. Continuing along the hall, past an empty bathroom, she entered her’s and Serena’s bedroom.

The room was in darkness, save for the soft glow emanating from the partially closed door of the en suite. Bernie slowly, quietly pushed open the door. The room was aglow with the soft flicker of candlelight, two glasses of wine sat on the floor beside the tub. She stood unnoticed in the doorway, taking in the beauty of a blissfully relaxed Serena, the way the candlelight danced across her glistening skin. The soft smile lighting her features widened as Serena blinked open her eyes and met with Bernie’s adoring gaze.

“Hello.” Serena purred.

“Hi.” Bernie replied in almost a whisper, still mesmerised by the serene sight before her. “Where’s Ellie?” 

“She is at Mum’s for the night.” Serena stated rhythmically, informing Bernie, “We have the house to ourselves.”

“So you thought you’d take advantage and have a relaxing bubble bath.” Bernie teased.

“Well,” Serena began, her tone sultry as she drew a single finger from her navel, slowly up her torso, between her breasts and finally along her clavicle. “I was rather hoping you’d join me.”


	15. Karaoke Night

It was that time of year again when the hospital staff let their hair down and their credit cards loose behind the bar; Holby’s infamous Christmas drinks at Albie’s and this year Bernie was joining them. By now well acquainted with Serena’s friends and colleagues, she was looking forward to seeing them, to celebrating the festive season with them. 

But after a last minute emergency at St James’ Bernie was running late, the party already in full swing when she arrived. She entered the warm haven of Albie’s to the sound of drunken warbling, some poor bloke doing his best Shane MacGowan impression, a decision he was sure to regret in the morning. 

As she politely pushed her way through the crowd, searching the sea of faces for Serena, the melody picked up and a familiar voice began to ring out. There was Serena, swaying slightly out of time with her ward manager, Fletch, blasting ‘Fairytale of New York’ into a microphone and out across Albie’s.


	16. Ice Skating

After landing rather ungracefully on her backside for the third, and what she deemed to be, the final time, Serena left the rink. Tottered over to where her pregnant partner was sat, sipping a hot chocolate and having too much fun at Serena’s expense. She sank down carefully in the chair beside Bernie, instantly reaching for the mulled wine the blonde had, thankfully, had the foresight to buy her, small mercies. 

“Having fun?” Bernie asked with an all too smug smile.

Serena shot her a glare and replied, “You certainly seem to be.” She took a much needed sip of the ruby liquid, enjoying the warmth it brought.

Bernie couldn’t keep the amusement from her tone as she said, “I’m sorry but watching you suddenly disappear then reappear clinging onto the side, scrabbling back to your feet was–” Seeing Serena wasn’t sharing her amusement, Bernie stopped, pressed her lips together to contain her smile. “Sorry.”

“Yes, well, you’ll be rubbing cream on my bruises when we get home. And next year,” Serena says strongly, prodding her finger against Bernie’s shoulder. “next year, I will be sat here, warming myself with mulled wine and laughing at you on the ice.”


	17. Pudding

Serena stirred in her sleep, rolled over to cuddle up to Bernie but what she found was a cold, empty space. She blinked open her eyes, squinting as she looked around the darkened room to find no sign of Bernie; no light emanating from the en suite, no sound coming from within. It was only just gone midnight, they hadn’t been in bed long, _where could she be_ , Serena wondered. With a groan she pulled herself out of bed, grabbed her robe to ward off the chill and went in search of her partner. 

She found her in the dimly lit kitchen, sat at the counter, shovelling a spoonful of Christmas pudding and custard into her mouth.


	18. Christmas with Jac

Lying flat on her back, unable to move wasn’t exactly how Bernie had imagined spending the festive season, nor was it how she imagined arriving back in Holby. But here she was, Christmas day in Holby City Hospital, just days after life-saving surgery, playing poker against the surgeon that massaged her heart back to life.

Bernie had been surprised when Jac appeared at the door to her room, holding a pack of playing cards and two bags of chocolate coins aloft. “I’m assuming you know how to play poker.”

“I’m a soldier, Naylor.” Bernie replied, “I was undefeated three tours in a row.”


	19. Tree Trimming

For every few baubles that were placed on the lower branches of the tree, one came falling to the floor, followed by gurgled giggles as the glittery ball bounced away.

The McKinnie-Wolfe tradition of spending a December afternoon listening to cheesy Christmas songs and decorating the tree together was proving challenging this year with the arrival of two new members. Both Cameron and Charlotte took great joy in reaching out their chubby arms to knock the newly placed ornaments down. It soon became a game to the twins, every time a bauble dropped, one of their mums would replace it, hang it back on the tree only for it to be knocked down again.

It had taken longer, much longer than usual to decorate the tree but it had been a fun afternoon creating new memories and was soon time to place the star atop the tree. Much to the annoyance of the twins, they were hoisted up in each of their mums' arms to stand back and watch as their big sister did the honours. Cameron had wriggled and grizzled in Bernie’s arms, reached out wanting the star but as soon as the lights started twinkling, both he and Charlotte were mesmerised.


	20. Blizzard

Elinor watched through the glass as the white flakes calmly began to settle in the picturesque scene. Beside her, things weren’t faring so well; there was a veritable blizzard in her brother’s domed little world, the snow never having chance to settle as he incessantly shook the globe he had grasped between his tiny hands. On more than one occasion the moulded plastic ball very nearly came into contact with Serena’s head.

Luckily for Bernie, Charlotte, who was sat on her lap, was less aggressive in the handling of her snow globe; more intrigued by the way the glittery snowflakes gently danced around the figure of Father Christmas than creating a blizzard in a ball like Cameron.


	21. Stocking Stuffers

“What’s this?” Serena questioned upon re-entering the bedroom, eyeing the small red stocking that had appeared on her pillow. “I thought we’d done all the presents.”

“It’s just a little something extra.” Bernie spoke almost shyly, hiding behind her fringe. “I wanted to wait until we were alone.”

Picking up the stocking, Serena climbed into bed and voiced her thanks as she leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Bernie’s lips. Then she realised, “But I didn’t get you anything.” 

With a small smile, Bernie replied, “Well, it’s kind of for both of us.” 

“Oh.” Serena said with excitement and intrigue. She slid her hand into the stocking and pulled out an envelope, all the while glancing and smiling at Bernie eagerly watching her. Within the envelope was a gift voucher. Perhaps her face showed a hint of confusion because Bernie was ready with an explanation.

“I know this isn’t as romantic as me gifting you underwear, but I thought we could pick something out together.” Her gaze left Serena’s to drift lower, much like her voice as she continued, “and I want what we get to fit your curves perfectly.”

Serena once again leaned over to thank Bernie with a kiss, but this time it wasn’t just one kiss. And it was far from chaste.


	22. Christmas Market

They walked hand in hand along the rows of beautifully lit wooden chalets, (or as Bernie insisted on calling them, sheds) taking in the festive atmosphere, warmed by the mulled wine they had both enjoyed. Their senses filled with all things quintessentially Christmas; the sound of a brass band playing, a choir singing in the distance, the scent of chestnuts roasting.

“Oh,” Serena said, inhaling the rich aroma. “I haven’t had roasted chestnuts in years.”

She found herself being tugged along to the vendor, and was soon enjoying the sweet taste of childhood memories as they continued to wander the Christmas village. It wasn’t long before they stopped again, this time at a sweet little chalet filled with handcrafted wooden toys. They wanted to get something special for the twin’s first Christmas and after a lot of deliberation decided on a train set. 

While Bernie paid, Serena had been drawn to the jewellery stall next door. She was casting her eye over the necklaces when she felt Bernie’s warm body press close behind her, “Anything in particular caught you eye?”

Serena turned slightly in the small space of the chalet to reply, “I was thinking, as we got something special for the twins, we could get something for Ellie.”

Bernie hummed in agreement, “What were you thinking?”

Serena turned back to the shelf of necklaces, ran her fingers over a delicate chain with the letter E hanging from it. “This one.” she suggested, looking to Bernie for confirmation. Receiving a smile and a nod, Serena told the stall holder they’d take that one.

As they waited for it to be wrapped, Serena felt Bernie squeeze her hip. “And what did you have your eye on?” she asked all too knowingly.

“I do like these earrings.” Serena admitted, lifting up the box a pair of teardrop earrings sat in.

Without hesitation, Bernie took the box out of Serena’s hand and reached out to pass it to the vendor, telling her with a smile, “We’ll take these as well, please.” 

“No, darling, you don’t have to.” Serena protested.

“I want to.” Bernie informed her firmly and pressed a quick kiss to Serena’s lips before paying for both gifts.

As they made their way back to the car, Serena set about thinking what gift she could give Bernie in return, how she could thank her. Reaching a quiet back road, Serena seized the opportunity to thank her then and there, pulling Bernie with her into a darkened alcove, kissing her soundly.

The sound of noisy chatter at the end of the road broke them apart, just as Serena’s hand slipped under the hem at the back of Bernie’s jumper to find warm skin. They waited for them to pass, hoping they wouldn’t be spotted, before stepping out and continuing to the car. It was a moment later that Serena broke the charged silence between them, telling Bernie, “I hope the kids are all sleeping when we get home… because I am not finished with you.”


	23. Fireplace

It was with the barest hint of snowfall that Ellie came running down the stairs and excitedly suggested they go for a walk; to leave the cosy warmth of their home, bundle the twins up as well as themselves and face the elements that awaited them outside. 

And it was only with the promise of sitting in front of a roaring open fire with a large glass of Shiraz that Serena had reluctantly agreed. 

The pub was relatively quiet, the seats by the fireplace, thankfully, empty and it wasn’t long before Elinor had curled up in her chair and drifted off, joining her brother and sister in slumber, leaving Bernie and Serena to enjoy the romantic ambience.


	24. Christmas Cracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Berena Advent organiser and the other writers, it helped through the dark, and ridiculous, times of canon. Thanks also to all who read, left kudos and commented. 
> 
> And kudos to me for making it to the end without killing a certain someone off ;P

Bernie took hold of the other end of the cracker, adjusting her hand, trying to get a good grip but it was no good, her palms were suddenly, increasingly sweaty. She gave a waiting and curious Serena a small, apologetic smile as she wiped her hand on her jeans before grasping the end once more.

“Ready now?” Serena asked with mild amusement.

Bernie spoke on a steadying breath, “Ready.” another apologetic smile on her lips.

They both tugged on each end, forcing the cracker to tear apart with a loud bang. So focused on Serena’s face, awaiting her reaction, Bernie failed to realise that it hadn’t exactly gone to plan until Serena’s lips were moving and she heard, “Looks like you won, darling.”

Bernie looked down at the cracker still in her hand, she was holding the majority of it; the barrel of the cracker, with its contents inside, was in her hand. “Oh, no it was your cracker. You should get the prize.”

“Them’s the rules.” Serena stated with a wink.

Bernie was umming and ahhing, desperately thinking how to rectify this oversight. Of all the scenarios of this going wrong, this hadn’t been one. The wrong person, namely Adrienne, receiving Serena’s cracker, that was her biggest worry but this, she hadn’t planned for this.

Thankfully Elinor, who was in on the secret, came to Bernie’s rescue, suggesting, “Let’s see what you’ve got inside.”

“Right yes, good– good idea, Ellie. Thanks.” With uncharacteristically shaky hands, Bernie emptied the contents out on to the table top. Serena watched with a smile as she did so, expecting the usual paper crown, silly joke and naff gift to come tumbling out. But it didn’t. There was just a single item that fell; a simple platinum band, embedded with a trio of diamonds, one for each of their children Bernie would later explain.

After a long moment, Serena moved her unblinking eyes from the ring to look up and meet with Bernie’s, stuttering out something vaguely coherent, “Bernie… Is this– Are you–”

Bernie smiled, took hold of the ring delicately between her fingers and informed Serena, “It is and I am.” 

“Yes. Yes, yes.” Serena repeated breathily as she shot towards Bernie to capture her lips, not caring that her mother was sat just across the table from them. The love of her life had just proposed, that definitely warranted a kiss. Pulling back just slightly, Serena whispered, “l love you.”

Bernie opened her eyes, met with Serena’s to respond, “And I love you.”

They stayed close for a moment, forgetting they weren’t alone, that their family was surrounding them, waiting to start the Christmas meal that Adrienne and Serena had spent all morning preparing. “Can we eat now, please?” It was Elinor’s voice that broke them from their little world. Of course she was pleased for her parents but she knew her mum would say yes, got all her excitement out when Bernie had told her she was going to propose; now she just wanted to eat.

Serena laughed, “Of course, sweetheart. Tuck in.”

Bernie slid the ring onto Serena’s finger, a perfect fit, and shared one more quick kiss before preparing themselves to tuck in to the veritable feast laid out before them. But they were stopped by Adrienne. “A toast.” she began, raising her glass. “To Serena and Beren– Bernie. Congratulations.” She gave a small nod to the blonde, a nod of approval, of acceptance.

Bernie returned the gesture with a smile before turning to Serena to clink their glasses together, “To us. And to family.”


End file.
